The pulvinar is a major nucleus in the primate thalamus. It has extensive connections with the visual cortical areas and with the superior colliculus. Electrophysiological and behavioral studies indicate that the pulvinar plays an important role in visual information processing and visuomotor integration. It is planned to investigate the pulvinar's functions in relation to vision using microelectrode recordings in the immobilized and anesthetized monkey. The goals of these experiments are: (1) to determine the visuotopic organization of the pulvinar, and (2) to analyze the visual properties of its neurons.